In the system of confirming the user based on the biometric authentication, the user's biometric data need to be registered in advance. However, as the number of users increases and the number of registration destinations of biometric data increases, the burden of registering the biometric data increases.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances, and provides a biometric data registration system and a payment system for registering user's biometric data easily and efficiently.
A biometric data registration system according to one aspect of the present invention includes an information processing device and a server device capable of communicating with the information processing device. The information processing device includes a display unit, an operation acceptance unit, a biometric data acquisition unit, and a first communication unit. The display unit displays first screen data which causes a user to select a card for payment or a registration destination server device as a registration destination of biometric data of the user. The operation acceptance unit accepts an instruction of input of the biometric data from the user and accepts a first selection as a selection of the registration destination. The biometric data acquaintance unit acquires the biometric data of the user if the operation acceptance unit accepts the instruction of the input of the biometric data. The first communication unit transmits the biometric data and the first selection to the server device. The server device includes a second communication unit and a registration unit. The second communication unit receives the biometric data and the first selection from the information processing device. The registration unit stores the biometric data in a first storage unit for managing data to be stored in a storage medium of the card for payment if the first selection indicates the card for payment, and stores the biometric data in a second storage unit corresponding to the registration destination server device if the first selection indicates the registration destination server device.
According to the present invention, the user's biometric data used for biometric authentication can be registered easily and efficiently.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.